runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Blake Walker
History. Blake Walker was born on July 4th, 2014, about two years before the Chimera arrived on Earth. Blake had a healthy family, and was wealthy. his mom a famous chef, and his dad a scientist working for Alfredson Enterprises. His parents lived in a small mansion in the outskirts of Falador, and lived happily until the year the Chimera arrived. Blake's dad was likely gone for most of the time, as he would be helping Alfredson Enterprises, and his mom would stay to take care of him. During his childhood he attended a public school in Falador, and ended up being a very bright student. After school, his mother would take him to visit his busy dad, and Blake would watch him fix/make things, which would help out later in the years. When he entered highschool in 2028, Blake was fully aware of the Chimera threat. He was a very succesful student during highschool, and was very athletic, and was in a robotics club. When he got into college, he attended a high performance school in 2033. Like always, he was a bright student, and ended up attending a martial arts club, which he used as a way to disipline himself and mature his mind much further. In 2035 his mother was killed by the Chimera threat, as she was in Europe during this, and was not evacuated. Blake sough out revenge, and his dad underwent depression during this, and Blake enlisted in the U.E.M.S.l.D air force in 2036. Blake was a good pilot, and very good at fixing aircraft, and ended up serving until 2043. In a dog fight, his aircraft was shot down, and ended up crashing near Falador in the woods, and was declared M.I.A Blake decided to hunt the Chimera on his own, and made a small base under his crashed aircraft, and ended up finding a pickup truck named Hercules. Personality and Looks Blake Walker is a very calm person. Inside, he is fueled by rage against the Chimera, but he usually doesn't show this off in a violent manner. He displays this by being midly sarcastic, and being a rugged type person. In terms of looks, Blake Walker is 6'1, and 194 lbs. Blake is very fit, and has a long scar running down his torso, and burn marks on his right shoulder, and a few small scars scattered throughout his face, this is because of an accident he had while fixing an aircraft. Blake has black hair that reaches up to the end of his neck, and is very dense and has curls to it. He occasionally has a beard. History 'Chapter 1' Blake was seen travelling the Falador woods, when he was interupted by Bernice the St. Bernaird and Daniel Olson. The two quickly came across Chimera forces, and retreated into Daniel's base(on a warthog, while getting shot at by a sniper), in which they were attacked by Hunters. Blake managed to kill two, and The Big One, leader of the pack. Blake claimed its natural weaponry, and make it into a mechanical weapon. He also told Daniel he'd help repair the base, and teach him how to fight. Skills *'Expert Pilot: '''Blake mostly piloted a YS-1000 Sabre, but managed to pilot several aircraft during his time in the airforce. *'Skilled Marksman: During his time in the U.E.M.S.l.D he was given classes in using firearms, and in his spare time he would regularly go to shooting ranges. *'Expert Engineer: '''Blake is an expert at fixing aircraft and cars and possibly other technology. He was shown to create a mechanical arm with crude resources, under around 20 minutes. *'Skilled Survivalist: 'After his crash in 2043, he has spent two years living off the area, using hunting tactics, and his military knowledge. *'Skilled Martial Artist: 'During his college career, he attended a martial arts club, and in the military would often join the marine sparring sessions. Equipment 'Attire 'Light Armor: '''His clothing has pieces from his flight suit intergrated into it. It is made out of Nano kevlar and nomex, and has temperature regulators inside. The suit will allow protection against the heat and cold, as well as certain projectiles. He has carefully taken care of this. *'Military Grade Backpack: He wears a backpack with alot of space in it. *'Exo Legs Models 101: '''He found these in Daniel's base. It is capable of allowing him to run up to 25 mph, its max vertical jump is about two stories high, and about 4 stories with a running start. They also enhance Blake's leg strength. 'Weapons *'M6 Pistol' *'MA5B Rifle' *'M7 SMG' *'U.E.M.S.l.D Grade Grenades. ' *'Mines: '''These include: Goo mines, explosive mines, sonic boom mines, electricity mines, and lava mines. *'Hunter Arm: A crude design, it can protect from light damage, but is mainly used as an offensive weapon to slice and dice, it releases 3 near machete sized Hunter claws. It is likely that he has found ammo crates, and stolen from bandits. '''Vehicles *'Hercules: '''Hercules is a red pick up truck he found near Falador in the first weeks of surviving the crash. The truck is from the year 2015, and has various dents, cracked, rusty parts. The Hercules was greatly modified as well, the engine now containing parts of the air craft, and has fences on windows incase they are broken. The front bumper is reinforced, and parts of the truck has pieces of the aircraft to protect it from damage. Symbiote Suit After Blake Walker is introduced, he will obtain a suit of armor similar to Ace's at somepoint in the role-play. 'Symbiote Armor Mark IV' The armor was made in the year 2035, its purpose was mass produce in to soldiers so they could fight off the Chimera threat. 5 other suits were created before the mark IV. Production began in the year 2023, the first two suits were good, but they were nothing more than an outline of an exo skeleton suit, and body armor, nothing special as they already had better armor. The mark 3 intergrated a specialized A.I, but the suit was scraped as it was still too impractical. Nanobot technology got better, and eventually the mark 4 collaborated liquid armor in to it. This suit was easy to make, and simplistic for its time, and was put into production, for specialised units. The mark 5 was thought up by the year 2033, and they wanted to expand the technology that was able to put minds into machines, to improve A.I. The suit was perfect...but the mind was far too sentient, and ended up going into a rampage, and ended up being destroyed. By the year 2034, scientists had obtained Ace's schematics for his exoskeleton suits, and employed it into the Mark IV. However, the suit was still a bit too sentient, it wasn't a killer, but a very tricky, and immature A.I. The mark IV was shutdown when the Chimera attacked the base, and it was left to carry on dust in a locked room. 'Function' The Symbiote Armor Mark IV is a mix of a sentient like being that is within the armor. The armor acts as any power suit would, enhancing the wearers strength, speed, etc. However, since the suit is more sentient than a normal A.I, it allows for more awareness and communication between the wearer and the suit. The suit and wearer must become one, and become highly attached to each other or have a high strength bond in order to unlock the suit's other abilities, and enhance it even further. Once it has formed a great bond with its wearer, it is hard for outside forces to take it off the wearer. The suit runs on an enhanced power source, that is also made out of high tech nanobots, the power core can last days without needing any recharge. The armor is colored electric blue with black. It has a v like visor colored blue, and other electric blue designs. 'Abilities' 'Enhanced Strength' At the most basic level, the wearer strength is multiplied tenfold. 'Enhanced Durability' The suit is made out of highly advanced nanobots along with liquid armor. The suit can be come very soft, or very hard, allowing protection against projectiles, and other harmful things. 'Enhanced Speed' At the most basic level, Blake could run up to 30mph. 'Enhanced Agility' Due to the superhuman attributes given by the suit , the wearer is also granted enhanced agility, rivaling that of a olympic athlete. 'Enhanced Healing' Depending on the bondage and time with its wearer, the healing could be slow, or extremely fast. 'Weaponry' *'Plasma Repulsors: 'Located at the palms, the suit can fire high intensity beams of energy with concussive force. Due to the plasma intergrated into the repulsors, they are Anti reflective. Their damage can run from stunning, to one that could blow up a car in a single hit. They were invented by Ace in 2015. *'Thrusters: 'The suit can create thrusters, and reach speeds up to 600mph at the most basic level. *'Edged Weapons: 'The suit is able to create bladed weaponry such as sharp swords and axes. *'Any kind of Weaponry: '''The suit can form guns, alien guns, due to its highly adapative, and mimicry abilities. However, intensity of the weapon depends on how well the suit is doing, and its bond with the wearer, as well as the weapons it comes across. Power Grid